


Wings Aflutter

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fairies, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One of My Favorites, they're both fairies with butterfly wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Darcy's got Maria's wings all aflutter. And her heart too. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Darcy Lewis/Maria Hill, AU, complete.)





	Wings Aflutter

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day sixteen was "blue". Darcy/Maria because I'm just pariring the same Marvel ladies up differently for all of these I guess? Not beta-read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> I have to say, I'm super pleased with this one because it's so cute. <3 Also I really wanted this to be _exactly_ five hundred words but the cuteness couldn't be contained. Still happy this turned out so adorable though.
> 
>  _ **World building:**_ In this AU they're both fairies small enough to live inside a flower and have butterfly wings. Darcy's wings are blue and vibrant like those of a morpho butterfly and Maria's are duller and grey and look like those of a moth. They both wear plant-inspired clothes like the fairies in that Tinkerbell game for Nintendo DS that I'll look up the name of later. (I love that game, don't judge me.)
> 
> ~ My sincere apologies to anyone who saw this before I edited it back when I rush-posted it to make my personal deadline. ^^' ~

"So, this is my humble home. What do you think?"

Maria blinked, her vision suddenly filled with...

"It's very, uh, _blue_."

Darcy beamed at her, blue wings fluttering excitedly behind her.

"Yes! That's why I chose this flower."

She dragged Maria further into the room.

"Blue is my favourite colour."

Maria could see that.  
All the furniture was blue, right down to the leaf doily on the table.

Darcy chattered on, undeterred by her silence.

"It's so hard to find blue plants, I have to enchant all of them."

Maria finally found her voice.

"I like yellow but I couldn't live in a completely yellow house."

Darcy just started pulling things out of drawers, unconcerned.

"If you can't live inside your favourite colour, you're doing it wrong!"

She paused.

"I could find some yellow leaves for you if you like? To break the blue up some."

Maria felt her wings rustle in surprise.

"You'd do that for me?"

She was just a lowly spear-flyer, after all.  
No one had ever offered to change their home for her back in the Thorns.

Darcy smiled at her, looking confused by her question.

"Of course. I want you to feel at home here."

"That's... Thank you. I, uh, could bring my own leaves next time?"

Maria didn't really want to take up more of Darcy's time. The flower fairy was always busy as it was, fluttering from one task to the next.

"Of course. Whatever you like. Do you have many yellow flowers back in the Thorns?"

Maria frowned, thinking back to the dull browns and greens of her home.

"Not really. I guess I always liked yellow because it was... rare."

She could still remember the pride she'd felt when she'd made spear-flyer and been given a single yellow feather branch to pin to her uniform.

"Oh."

Darcy looked sad for a moment, but then she brightened again.

"Well, you'll just have to come here then! In autumn, to see the yellow leaves?"

Maria felt a smile tug at her lips. The trip from the Thorns to Darcy's little flower didn't seem so long and gruelling in the face of Darcy's excitement.

"Maybe I will. I would like that. I'll see about getting time off from my patrol. But I can't promise anything. Autumn is rat season and we need more guards then."

Darcy's smile dimmed some but she seemed to be trying hard to cling to her cheerful outlook. It was what made her so dear to Maria.

"Well alright then. We'll see. But you can visit for the rest of summer, can't you?"

"Of course!" Maria was quick to agree. "I'll come every week if I can. And I'll bring you some hardseeds next time as I promised."

Darcy clapped her hands, wings still going a mile a minute.

"Great. Then you can help me and Jane make new pots. And she can finally meet you."

"You want me to meet your best friend?"

Darcy smiled again.

"Of course. She has to meet my sweetheart eventually."

Maria's wings spasmed so hard she nearly fell out of her chair.

_Sweetheart.  
_

Well nobody called her that back home for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments set my heart aflutter! }I{
> 
> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Talk about old(-ish?) Nintendo DS games with me on Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
